What is That, Sensei?
by Kimi-the-writer
Summary: Kakashi Hatake remembers all the time he was with his teammates, but what will happen if Sakura asks her sensei a simple question that makes all her boys furious at the sensei? Why is she hanging out with Shikamaru afterwards? In this story, Sakura isn't a fan girl, and Sasuke's family wasn't murdered!


_A.N: In this one-shot, Sakura WASN'T a fan girl and Sasuke's family didn't get murdered! It's a few months after the attack on the village, so the village is pretty much rebuilt. I couldn't get this scene out of my head, so I thought I should write it down to create a little one-shot! I hope you enjoy it! _

_Edit:: I fixed some of my spelling mistakes that I immaturely missed!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

What is That, Sensei?

* * *

X X X

* * *

Kakashi smiles softly under his mask while watching his team spar against each other, trying to become stronger. Ever since Orchimaru attacked them during the Chunin exams, they have all dedicated themselves to become stronger. _I sure have an interesting team. I am proud to be their sensei though. _Kakashi thinks to himself while flipping the page in his book and giggling at the scene before drifting off into memories.

* * *

X X X

* * *

_"Alright, I need you three to introduce yourselves so we get to know each other better." Kakashi announces, staring down at his new team with slight amusement. They were all oozing annoyance, and he was enjoying every minute of it."How about you go first, blondie?" _

_"How about you show us what we are suppose to say, sensei?" The pinkette asks while tilting her head to the side and leaning back on her hands, staring at him with a small pout. _

_"Alright," Kakashi mumbles out crossing his ankles and leaning against the railing of the roof, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like many things and hate few. I have lots of hobbies, and as my dream?" He stops and closes his eyes, smiling happily, "I haven't thought of it really!" He stares back at Naruto, waving for him to go. _

_"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! I love ramen, and I also like Sakura-chan!" He shyly looks over at Sakura and smiles brightly before glaring at his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, "Even though I hate teme at times, he's still one of my best friends, so I like him too. My hobby is probably pranking people, and my dream is to become the greatest hokage!" Naruto finishes while nodding towards Sasuke for him to begin. _

_"Heh, well, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training, hanging out with my family, training with Itachi-nii, and tomatoes." He glances up at the sky while closing his eyes, "My hobby is training, and my dream will probably be to surpass my brother in ranks." _

_"My turn?" Sakura asks with a small smile before closing her eyes, "Well, my name is Sakura Haruno. I really like cherries, hanging out with my friends, and training." Her emerald-green eyes flash with determination while her smile grew bigger, "My hobby will be reading scrolls about new jutsu's and watching the clouds roll by with Shikamaru-kun." She glances between her three new classmates while humming lowly under her breath, "Something I hate? I guess it's all the noise Sasuke's fan girls make, but then again that means I hate his brother fan girls too..." She laughs softly to herself while nodding her head, "I hate fan girls in general, and if I ever act like that about a boy, punch me and knock some sense in me." She says throwing them a soft smile, even though she was telling the truth about the latter. _

_"Interesting team I have, don't I?" He asks himself quietly while pushing himself off the rail and nodding, "Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow morning at six in the morning for your test to see if you pass." Kakashi waves to his new students before teleporting away._

* * *

_X X X_

* * *

_"Guys, can we please take a small break?" Sakura asks while leaning over with her hands on her knees, exhausted. "I feel like I'm going to pass out, and I know you two are just as bad." She adds, glancing over to her teammates with a frown. _

_"Sakura-chan, we are fine!" Naruto tries, dodging a punch that Sasuke threw before he notices Sakura pout towards them, trying to make them guilty. "Sakura-chan don't look at us like that!" Naruto whines while Sasuke turns to Sakura and sighs running a hand through his black hair. _

_"Sakura," Sasuke calls, walking over to her and stops in front of her with a frown, "If you are this tired, why didn't you jump out earlier?" He demands, his voice raising with annoyance. Sakura straightens up and stares into Sasuke's eyes before flinching at his tone and staring down at the ground, swallowing nervously._

_"B~But you guys would call me weak..." She whispers softly while closing her eyes, "I'm not as good as you guys!" She admits, while tears start to form, "Sasuke, you are an Uchiha! Naruto has the fox inside of him and Kakashi has a Sharingan! How am I suppose to keep up?" She looks up from the ground with a small tear rolling down her cheek. Her small tongue flicks out and lightly licks her dry lips before swallowing nervously and waiting for one of them to reply. _

_"Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispers standing beside Sasuke and staring down at his female teammate with a frown, "You aren't weak! Why would you even think that?!" Naruto asks quietly, watching her shake. Sasuke places his hand on Naruto's shoulder and shakes his head. _

_"Sakura, you should know better." Sasuke says softly, sending her one of his rare smiles that only his teammates and family get to see, "You know for a fact that we will always be here for you. And not to protect you. We will support you like you support us." He watches as she slowly relaxes and grabs her hand while she grabs Naruto. He pulls them over towards a clearing under a tree and sits down, pulling them down, "We will all take a break and start later, okay?" _

_"Sasuke? Naruto?" Sakura asks quietly while laying down in the grass between her two boys with a small smile on her face, "Thank you." She squeezes their hands gently before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. _

_After making sure the three of them were asleep, Kakashi appears in front of his team with his rival, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi glances at his brother and softens his gaze while a small smirk forms on his face. His father would be __**thrilled **__with the scene in front of him. Sakura Haruno, one of the only girls his brother let into his comfort zone, has her arms wrapped around Sasuke's while her legs are on top of Naruto. Sasuke also had his arm wrapped around her protectively while Naruto's hand was over her leg. He turns to Kakashi and nods once, bidding goodbye and teleporting away. _

_"You guys sure do make this interesting." Kakashi mumbles, sitting on the tree and opening up his favorite book, waiting for them to wake up. _

* * *

_X X X_

* * *

_Kakashi closes his eyes in defeat while staring at his students all laying in the hospital beds, broken. The Chunin exams didn't go as anyone planned, and now many other shinobi's are inside the hospital with fatel wounds and the village was a mess. The sannin, Orchimaru, decided to attack the village and try and take the younger Uchiha away. Fortunately, Sakura and Naruto were there to protect the injured boy and miraclely fended off the sannin until backup ran into the forest after hearing a loud explosion. When he arrived at the scene, his heart was broken by what he saw. Sasuke was laying face down in the ground twenty feet away from Naruto who was coughing up blood and Sakura who was standing in front of the sannin holding a kunai knife up, defending __**her **__boys. He remembers running over to her and wrapping his arms around her, trying to calm her down. She turned to him with tears flowing down her eyes before yelling out his name and wrapping her arms around his waist, refusing to drop the knife. It took them two whole weeks to get her to release the kunai knife. A few days after that happened, Orchimaru attacked the village and went after Sasuke again. Kakashi sighs again. _

_"It's all his fault that you all are here. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Kakashi whispers softly while running a hand through her cherry blossom hair and turning to his other students, feeling his heart pound painfully in his chest, "I wish I knew what happened during the fight though..." _

* * *

_X X X_

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks gently while kneeling down next to him and poking his leg while humming, "You've been zoning out on us for the past twenty minutes, are you okay?" Kakashi looks over at her and nods while raising his eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine, where did the other two go?" He asks, gazing back down at his book and reading. He chuckles lowly to himself at his favorite scene and flips the page, glancing up at Sakura every once in a while.

"Oh, they are still training. I believe they are fighting over the tomato and ramen argument they always have." She replies shrugging before leaning against the tree and stretching out her legs, groaning. She closes her eyes before tilting her head up towards the clouds with a small smile. _Maybe I'll join Shika-kun later today? _She thinks to herself before nodding and glancing back to Kakashi who was blushing softly, "Kakashi-sensei?" She calls again, gaining the attention of all three of her teammates, "What are you reading about? I always see you giggling and smiling around the book." She asks innocently with her head tilting to the side. Kakashi's eyes widen in surprise while looking towards her teammates, noticing them giving him a death glare.

"Um, what book?" Kakashi stutters out, hiding the book behind his back while standing up, noticing his other students walk over towards him.

"Why are you acting dumb, Kakashi-sensei? You're always reading that stupid orange book of yours. Even when we were introducing ourselves!" She cries out, sticking her bottom lip out into her famous pout.

"I~I still don't know what you mean, Sakura-chan." He tries again, glancing towards his students for help.

"Sakura-chan, it's just a stupid book." Naruto answers, wrapping his arms around her shoulder and smiling.

"Oh?" Sakura asks innocently before smiling brightly, "If it makes sensei laugh, can't I read it?"

"No!" Sasuke growls out, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist, "Sakura, promise us you won't read that book, ever." Sakura glances between the three guys and pouts even more, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's in the book that's so bad?" She asks, "Naruto told me it's a stupid book, so I'm assuming it's funny to make Kakashi-sensei laugh."

"Just promise us, Sakura-chan." Naruto grumbles while sending Kakashi another glare.

"Fine fine, I promise." Sakura whispers, puffing her cheeks out in annoyance before pulling the arms off of her and stomps away, throwing them all a glare, "I hope you know, I'm going to ask Shika-kun what the book is about!" She announces, running towards her meeting spot.

"Well, isn't this funny to teleport into." Itachi smirks while staring down at the team in amusement. Kakashi Hatake, the famous copy ninja, Sasuke Uchiha, the number one rookie, and Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tailed fox, are all wrapped around their teammates finger, Sakura Haruno.

"Shut up, Itachi!" Kakashi growls, slamming his book into his pouch, "That Nara brat really _will _tell her what's in it!" Itachi smirks.

"Maybe you shouldn't be reading your smut by her then." Itachi replies before grabbing Sasuke and teleporting away, leaving the other teammates alone.

"This is your fault!" Naruto growls before pouncing on Kakashi.

* * *

X X X

* * *

Sakura yawns softly to herself while laying down next to Shikamaru and curling up to his side, taking in his scent. He wraps his arm around her protectively while he gently runs his fingers through her hair while watching the clouds roll by.

"Shika-kun?" Sakura asks softly before rolling on top of Shikamaru and staring into his eyes while tilting her head to the side, "Can you answer one question honestly? Besides this one." She asks. Shikamaru tears his gaze away from the clouds and stare at the beautiful girl in front of him before nodding, sending her a soft smile so she knows to continue. "My sensei, Kakashi, is always reading this orange book called "Icha Icha paradise" or something like that. What is it? He refused to tell me earlier, and my teammates told me to never read it; in fact, they made me promise it!" She whines.

"Oh?" Shikamaru asks, chuckling lowly while his chest vibrates making her giggle softly at the feeling, "They haven't told you yet? I'm assuming they were acting very frantic like?" She nods, pouting even more, "Saku-chan, even though this is troublesome, I'll tell you, alright?" She nods again while licking her dry lips in anticipation. "Do you know what porn is?" He asks, raising his eyebrow up at her.

"Porn? I know what it is but I've never seen it." She answers innocently, "But isn't porn usually movies?" Shikamaru nods while gently running his fingers through her hair again and grinning.

"Saku-chan. You're sensei is a pervert who reads the famous porn book that the sannin, Jiraya wrote. In fact, he still does." Sakura stares at him in surprise before jumping off of him and places her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Kakashi-sensei is a pervert?!" Sakura yells making Shikamaru stand up and walk over to her. He leans down and gently places a small kiss on her lips making her blush brightly and shyly kisses back.

"Saku-chan. You do remember they don't know about us, right?" Shikamaru asks while chuckling at her pink face, "Come on. Let's get you home before I get murdered. I'm sure they whole village knows you found out by now. You yell very loud, you know. Troublesome woman." He gently grabs her hand and starts walking towards her house, unaware that the whole village _did _hear her yell. And that her teammates are planning her secret boyfriend's death.

* * *

X X X

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm thinking about making a sequel, but I don't know. So review and tell me what you thought of it, please? I really hope you enjoyed it though, I had fun writing it! See you next time. _

_Kimi-the-Writer_


End file.
